


stillness

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: It's not often that Jaehyun gets to take care of Johnny like this.





	stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a gift for my cute wife. Only did a rough proofread, so excuse any typos. Enjoy!

For someone who was fast asleep in the van not ten minutes ago, Johnny wastes no time in shutting the bedroom door and attacking. For a moment Jaehyun can only grin and try to keep up. He chases kiss after kiss as Johnny’s fingers pluck at the buttons of his shirt, giving up after a few moments of clumsy stumbling to instead try to pull it over his head. Honestly, Jaehyun doesn’t know how either of them are still standing. The day has been a particularly long one; between fanmeets and costume fittings and celebrating Yuta’s birthday it’s been non-stop, and more than once he’s looked over to see Johnny nodding off in some dark, quiet corner just to be woken up by Donghyuck screeching across the room or Jungwoo causing a scene by trying to kiss Mark’s cheek .

“You’re dead on your feet,” Jaehyun says fondly, catching Johnny’s hands in his own and interrupting their quest for more skin. He raises them to his mouth, softly kissing his knuckles. “Are you sure you don’t want to go right to sleep?”

It’s apparently a stupid suggestion. Johnny snorts, pulling back to look at him like he’s grown another head. “Please. We haven’t gotten to room together in ages, I’m not going to waste this opportunity. Take off your shirt.” And yeah, maybe that’s true. Ever since they got split up in the dorms it’s been hard to find these moments together. It comes down to a lot of bribing Donghyuck and Taeyong and hoping they don’t ask too many questions. At this point they’ll take anything; stolen kisses in a locked bathroom, quick handjobs in the showers, a questionable jerk-off session while people may or may not have been sleeping around them. Point is, they don’t get to do this much lately.

Jaehyun laughs at the order, though he immediately moves to undo his buttons and shrug out of the offending article of clothing. Johnny’s hands are immediately back, touching and feeling and stroking and getting his fill. His palms are soft as they move to Jaehyun’s chest, getting a handful of his pecs and squeezing. 

He sighs as Johnny’s thumbs find his nipples, circling gently. “I’ve been watching you nod off all day. We can always fuck in the morning before everyone is up.”

“Oh, we’ll do that too,” Johnny mutters, leaning in to kiss along Jaehyun’s jaw. There would be urgency if he could muster it, but as it is he can only manage lazy, dragging kisses from his chin to just behind his ear. He stops to nibble at the lobe, licking and sucking, sending chills down Jaehyun’s spine.

“If you insist,” Jaehyun sighs, and it’s not like he isn’t pleased. It feels nice to be wanted, to be so desired even when Johnny is dead on his feet. With steadier, surer hands than Johnny’s he reaches down, tugging at Johnny’s shirt and pulling it over his head before chucking it away. His jeans come next, easily unbuttoned and pushed over thin hips and thick thighs.

“Step out?” There’s no response, Johnny’s pants bunched awkwardly around his calves. Jaehyun realizes that the sluggish kisses have stopped as well, Johnny sort of just...leaning in to him. He pulls back, huffing out a laugh as he realizes Johnny is just standing there, a blank expression on his face and his eyes glazed over in a way that means he’s already half asleep.

“Okay no.” He laughs again, gently patting Johnny’s cheek and grinning when he jolts to attention. “You just drifted off on me, you’re going to bed.”

The whine that earns him is uncharacteristic for Johnny, but there it is. There are, in fact, rare occasions where Johnny Seo acts like a giant baby, and no one catches them more than Jung Jaehyun. Once again Jaehyun is being pawed at, this time pulled forward into the warmth of Johnny’s body and held tight. “Nooo come on Jae. I missed you. I want you.”

Jaehyun wants to roll his eyes, but he sort of gets it. They may spend every day together, but every single one of those days is so carefully planned and dictated to them that proximity alone doesn’t necessarily do it. He’s done a full twenty-four hours of schedules with Johnny and never once had the chance to speak to him. It’s especially hard on days like today, where so much of their time and energy is given away to other people, packaged and price tagged and sold to anyone with the money for a ticket and a light stick. 

A thought comes to him, one that has his lips curling in a soft, fond smile as he helps Johnny step out of his jeans. “Okay, okay. You win. But let me take the lead? I have an idea.”

Johnny looks at him with a raised brow, though he agrees with a shrug. “Where do you want me?”

“Go lay on the bed, on your stomach. Pillow under your hips.” As Johnny moves to obey Jaehyun finishes undressing, collecting their dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper. He fetches the lube from the top drawer of his dresser before following Johnny over, sitting cross legged next to his left hip.

He’ll never get over how good Johnny looks like this. There’s something about seeing that olive-pale skin stretched out over his sheets, the shock of black hair tousled against pure-white bedding. Johnny has a pillow shoved under his hips as instructed, which gives Jaehyun the opportunity to enjoy his ass and those ridiculously thick thighs. With a small noise of appreciation he reaches out, running his palm along the inside of Johnny’s thigh.

“Gonna fuck me?” Johnny hums sleepily, wriggling his hips back and forth a bit. He grins when Jaehyun gropes his ass, fingers digging slightly into the muscle.

“Don’t know yet,” Jaehyun says honestly, moving his hand up to trace a fingertip along the bumps of Johnny’s spine. His fingers fan out, gently kneading the muscles along the way, pressing and stroking and warming Johnny’s skin in the cool air of the bedroom. “I want to do something else for you.”

Johnny hums, burying his face in the pillow. “Cool. Cool cool. I’m down for whatever.”

And Jaehyun grins at that, because Johnny is always down for whatever. It’s part of why Jaehyun adores him so much. Johnny is the epitome of chill, the guy who’s always willing to go with the flow if that’s what makes everyone happiest. He’s just there for the ride. 

“Spread your legs a bit?” he instructs, flipping open the cap on the lube bottle and drizzling some onto his fingers. He has the presence of mind to warm it up first; Johnny is too tired for cold lube, Jaehyun isn’t looking to wake him back up. Instead he works it between slick fingers, waiting until it’s body temperature. Meanwhile Johnny has done as told, spreading his legs and bending one knee so he can tuck it up towards his chest. 

“Like this?” Johnny asks, turning he head so he can glance at Jaehyun over his shoulder. He’s so beautiful. The pout of his lips is accentuated by the way his cheek is pressed into the pillow, his dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks every time he blinks. Jaehyun could spend hours staring at his face. Unfortunately he doubts they have even twenty minutes before Johnny is out like a light, so he’d better get a move on.

He ducks down, pressing a soft kiss to the small of Johnny’s back. When Johnny makes a small sound of contentment Jaehyun does it again, a slow, luscious press of his lips that he drags down along the base of his spine, stopping to nibble a small mark at between the sweet little dimples just above his ass. When Johnny groans Jaehyun shushes him gently, kissing the mark.

“It’s alright, I’m going to take care of you,” Jaehyun soothes, because of course he is. Johnny is constantly looking out for the rest of them, it’s a small, special thing that Jaehyun gets to be the one looking out for him. He lifts his hand, fingers slick with lube, to stroke from his perineum and up over his hole with confident pressure borne of practice. His fingers are sure and steady as they leave a slick trail in their wake. He can’t help but sigh at the way Johnny’s thighs tremble. Ducking down he lets his lips press to the shaking muscles, mouthing at the smooth skin. 

Johnny sighs, teeth scraping over his bottom lip. “Fuck Jae, feels good. More?” He so pliant, so sweet like this. It’s hard not to give him everything right away, but it’ll be so much better if they can drag it out, even just a little.

“I’m getting there,” Jaehyun says, smiling softly. He repeats the motion, running his finger up and down, occasionally letting them catch the rim but never staying for long. After the third pass he finally stops, rubbing slow circles around Johnny’s tight entrance, massaging gently. “You’re so tight,” he mutters, biting his lip as he presses without any real intention of thrusting in. His free hand reaches up, scratching lightly at Johnny’s hair, just at the base of his skull. “We need to do this more.”

“I can’t help it if your ass is so fuckable,” Johnny says, voice muffled by the pillow. His eyes are closed now, breath even and deep. If it weren’t for him talking Jaehyun would think he was already asleep, his breath so even and his limbs so loose. “I also can’t help it that you’re insatiable when it comes to being fucked.”

“I am sort of thirsty,” Jaehyun muses, continuing his slow circles. Finally Johnny is relaxed enough that he can work a finger in, slowly thrusting it in and out of his tight heat. “Mm, there we go, good boy.”

Johnny moans softly as he’s worked open, eyebrows knit together. “Don’t start with that good boy shit, you remember what happened last time?”

“You broke a lamp tossing me on the bed and we had to go to Ikea to buy a new one. And you didn’t even end up getting it, you got that stupid shelf,” Jaehyun snorts, twisting his finger a bit, pushing and tugging and working on loosening Johnny up. Once he’s confident he can take more he works a second finger in, scissoring them gently. “Still good?”

It’s not like he really needs to ask. They’ve been doing this for long enough now that he can read Johnny like an open book; every sound, every expression, every move his body makes is such a clear signal as to what he wants. He can see the way Johnny’s breathing is low and slow, the way his thighs spread wider to ask for more. Still, he likes to check. Likes to make Johnny work for it a little bit, especially if he gets to be a total pillow princess tonight.

“So fucking good,” Johnny chokes, breath caught high in his throat. He’s pushing his ass up in an attempt to get more, and Jaehyun catches a glimpse of his dick hanging hard and heavy between his thighs with each thrust back. “More, come on baby, give me more…”

“This should be enough,” Jaehyun murmurs back, marvelling at how low his own voice has gotten. If he weren’t so invested in Johnny’s pleasure he’d be more focused on his own situation, cock hard and leaking at the tip where it curves towards his stomach. He can’t take his eyes away though, can’t focus on anything other than his fingers disappearing with each slow thrust. He curls his fingers, angles them just so, drags the pads slowly along Johnny’s slick walls before-

With a harsh groan Johnny arches his back, pushing onto his knees in a desperate attempt to chase Jaehyun’s fingers. “There we go,” Jaehyun coos, once more stroking along his prostate before working his fingers in slow circles. “Is that good? You like that?”

Johnny falls back onto the mattress, rutting against the pillow under his hips. His eyes are still shut tight, but now there’s a blissed-out expression on his face as he raises his eyebrows and sinks his teeth into his lip. He can’t seem to find his words. All he can do is let Jaehyun break him down, hands clenching and unclenching and he’s worked over. 

Jaehyun thrusts in a bit harder, grinning when Johnny gasps in response. “Good boys speak when spoken to,” he murmurs, quirking an eyebrow. “Does that feel good, Johnny?” He asks it slowly this time, words punctuated with sweet, dragging thrusts over his sweet spot. 

“It feels so good,” Johnny cries, forcing his eyes open to look back at Jaehyun. “It’s so...oh my god I’m so hard, I can’t even…” Another helpless sound forces itself from his throat as he buries his face in his hands. It’s rare that he gets overwhelmed like this. Jaehyun drinks it in, licking his lips and working his fingertips a bit faster, eyes wide as Johnny sobs and humps down against the pillow in an attempt to get some sort of pressure on his cock. 

The wounded sound he makes as Jaehyun withdraws his fingers would be heartbreaking if Jaehyun didn’t have something even better planned. It takes a little adjusting but he manages to shift so he’s kneeling between Johnny’s legs, once more thrusting two fingers inside. It’s not about being full, it’s about hitting just the right spot again and again until Johnny’s mind is numb from pleasure and need. Once he’s got the right angle again he brings up his free hand, collecting some of the lube that’s dribbled from Johnny’s hole and trailing it down along his perineum. 

“Ready?” he asks, gently circling his thumb over the sensitive skin just behind Johnny’s sac.

“Ready for what?” Johnny slurs, still thrusting against the bedding.

Jaehyun presses against his perineum with his left thumb, small but firm circles just below where the fingers of his right hand are working Johnny open. He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Johnny gives a sharp yelp that devolves into rough panting.

“Oh my - how do you even - fucking hell Jaehyun!” Johnny chokes, knuckles going white where he’s got them twisted in the sheets. “I’m - I’m going to-”

“Come for me Johnny,” Jaehyun purrs, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy as he watches Johnny come apart. He thrusts his fingers harder, presses and circles firmly with his thumb, working Johnny’s prostate from both inside and out. 

And Johnny’s helpless to do anything but obey. With a ragged moan he comes, dry but intense, thrusting and squirming and pressing against the bed as he rides out his climax. If Jaehyun were able to think straight he’d put something in his mouth to shut him up, but the only thing his brain can focus on is the gorgeous look on Johnny’s face as he lets go, totally overwhelmed by his own pleasure. 

It takes a moment for him to come down. Jaehyun slowly withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the bedding (it’s a loss anyway) before crawling up and helping him turn onto his back. He’s shocked to see the tears clinging to Johnny’s lashes, the thin train of saliva that’s running from the corner of his lips and down his chin. 

“Yeah? That good?” he asks softly, heart aching and fond as he uses his thumb to clean Johnny up a bit. He wipes away the tears and dabs at the spit before leaning down to kiss him softly.

Johnny hums, blinking slowly. His hand gropes through the air for a moment before finding Jaehyun’s face, stroking his cheek. “That was fucking intense. And I’m still hard. How the fuck am I still hard?”

“It’s different that way,” Jaehyun says with a grin, kissing his temple. He can’t help but pet Johnny’s hair, feeling impossibly in love with him at the dazed, fucked out expression on his face.

“Clearly.” Johnny’s hand moves to slide along Jaehyun’s thigh, fingers finding his length and curling gently around it. “Now we need to do something about this,” he breathes, sloe-eyed and sleepy but always, always focused on Jaehyun. “Fuck me?”

It’s a tempting thought. Jaehyun leans in to kiss him once more, licking hungrily into Johnny’s mouth as he presses his length against Johnny’s thigh. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“I’m always up for it,” Johnny snorts, wriggling a bit to fix his position before spreading his legs. Jaehyun lets his eyes trail hungrily over his body, the light definition of his muscles and the thickness of his thighs, the flush dusted across his chest and shoulders. “C’mere and fuck me, pretty boy.”

Pretty boy. “You’re a menace,” Jaehyun grumbles, crawling to kneel between his legs. He grabs the lube, coating his length liberally with a few easy strokes. “You want the pillow back?”

Johnny nods, smiling softly as Jaehyun helps him get into position. Once he’s propped up he lifts one leg to drape over Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Like this.”

“Any way you want it,” Jaehyun says softly, turning to press a kiss to the inside of his calf. He takes himself in hand, teasing the head against Johnny’s entrance before slowly easing in. “O-oh fuck yeah…” It’s smooth, Johnny is loose and wet and just waiting to be fucked. In no time Jaehyun has bottomed out, trying to hold still to give him time to adjust. He’s always overwhelmed by how tight he is, how beautifully the heat of their bodies tangle and combine to create something bright and blazing. 

Johnny’s eyes flutter shut, head tilting back. His breaths are slow and even, easy and deep as he lets himself relax into the feeling of being so full. “Fuck, why don’t we do this more?” he sighs, pursing his lips as a full body shudder passes through him. 

“I thought we established that I’m a thirsty ho?” Jaehyun teases, one palm supporting the thigh Johnny has draped over his shoulder while the other strokes lightly over his abs. “You good?”

Johnny nods. “I’m good.”

Jaehyun starts to thrust lazily, in no real rush as he easily slides out before rolling his hips to push back in. He’s sort of loving this soft, pliant Johnny, barely half awake and ready to take whatever he’s given. This quiet, desperate stillness between them. With a sigh he leans in, pushing Johnny’s knee right up to his chest so Jaehyun can duck down for a lazy kiss. 

“Is that good?” he whispers again, kissing Johnny’s closed eyelids, the tip of his nose. Johnny merely nods, so drunk on pleasure that he can’t even open his eyes anymore. “Mm, good. You look so beautiful like this…”

Johnny snorts breathlessly, turning his head to the side. “Hush.” All he really accomplishes is giving Jaehyun access to the smooth line of his neck, which he takes advantage of by trailing kisses from Johnny’s jaw to the sharp ridge of his collarbone. 

“More?” Jaehyun coaxes, and Johnny nods again. With a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth Jaehyun sits back, spreading his own thighs wider for better leverage as he starts to thrust in with short, sharp jabs. He must nail Johnny’s prostate, because suddenly he yelps and arches, eyes finally flying open. 

“Jae…” He’s still so hard, cock flushed a deep red and leaking onto his stomach as Jaehyun grinds into him. “Gonna come again…”

It’s amazing how someone can be so out of it and so into it, all at the same time. Even with pure exhaustion tugging at his mind and body Johnny only has eyes for Jaehyun, his focus never wavering. It’s overwhelming. 

Jaehyun spits in his hand before wrapping it around Johnny’s length, pumping and twisting his wrist as he thrusts in harder, faster. “Gonna be a good boy and come for me?” he croons, turning his head to press soft kisses along Johnny’s leg. “Come on baby, give me one more.”

Johnny whines at that - such an uncommon sound for him - trying to rock himself into the motion of Jaehyun’s hips. It takes a few more rough strokes of his cock and then Johnny’s coming, head thrown back as he spills over Jaehyun’s hand. 

It’s...messy. Messier than usual, ropes of come that stripe along his chest and stomach, making a wreck of himself. Jaehyun watches helplessly as Johnny cries out, squirming under him and chasing that last burst of pleasure as it courses through him. When he settles he’s trembling, finally opening his eyes to look up at Jaehyun with pupils blown wide and dark. 

“Come in me,” he rasps, licking his swollen lips. “Come on, fucking do it.”

Jaehyun’s nothing if not a people pleaser. His fingers dig into Johnny’s thighs as he thrusts in hard, biting his lip and moaning desperately as he chases his own release. With a soft gasp Johnny reaches for his shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss that’s really more them licking into each other’s mouths like animals. When he comes it’s with a choked cry, his hips stuttering and slamming in hard as he adds to the mess that is Johnny Seo. 

It takes a minute to regain his composure. His head spins a bit as he slowly pulls out, flopping onto his side and cuddling up against Johnny’s warmth. Johnny hums, taking Jaehyun’s hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss along the thin, delicate skin of his wrist. “So good. You good?”

“I’m good,” Jaehyun confirms, yawning. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the ability to simply stay together like this without any pressing matters to attend to. Finally Jaehyun sighs, sitting up. “Okay, we need to clean up.”

There’s no response. He looks down, heart beating out a stupid, stuttering rhythm in his chest as he realizes Johnny is fast asleep. With a soft laugh he leans in, kissing his cheek before carefully extricating himself from the tangle of limbs and sheets. He returns with a warm cloth, doing his best to clean Johnny up enough that he won’t be a miserable, sticky mess come morning. 

The cloth is tossed away to be dealt with later. The room is silent and still as he rejoins Johnny in bed, tucking himself under a lanky arm and pillowing his cheek against Johnny’s chest. It’s not long before he, too, is fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come friend me on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
